


call me baby

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Working in a phone sex hotline company isn't such a bad idea to earn money while struggling with student loan debtㅡis what Junki realizes when he was already months in in the industry.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	call me baby

Working in a phone sex hotline company isn't such a bad idea to earn money while struggling with student loan debtㅡis what Junki realizes when he was already months in in the industry. It needs nothing much, just entertain some lonely people on the phone and they don't even have to know your name or see you or hear your real voice if you just change it up a bit. It pays relatively well, and it's better than doing nothing but starve or live off of cheap instant ramen. 

He has a go to spill for every type he encounters, which is why he asks them first before he starts. Sometimes some of them want a submissive bottom, sometimes a power top. Sometimes they're into roleplay. It depends, and Junki doesn't judge. He does his job diligently, guiding the person on the other line to their release by mentioning sweet nothings and telling them how much it feels good for himㅡwhen he's just honestly twisting around on his swivel chair twirling the cable wire of his headphones. 

He's almost nearing the end of his shift that night when he receives another call. Usually calls are already slow when he's about to finish his shift (he ends at around 3AM) that's why receiving one is kind of a big deal. He was honestly hoping no one would get in the line so he can at least spend the last 30 minutes of his shift playing on his phone. 

The guy who called (with a slightly altered voice) said it's his first time and Junki plays along, asking the caller if he wants to be led on by him instead. The caller agrees after a long pause and Junki begins to proceed with his script. He introduces himself as Akito and proceeds to tease the caller, using his sultry voice. He knows whatever he's saying has an effect already as the other person's breathing on the line quickens with his words. 

Junki continues on, teasing the other male on the line and using all sorts of lines on him to push him over the edge. Junki moans into the mic and he can hear the other person beat himself quicker to the point that the skin slapping is audible. Junki already knows that he has the caller hooked and it wouldn't take him long to push him over the edge of cumming. He slightly checks his watch and if he can end it in less than 5 minutes he can clock out of work on time and still catch up on that assignment he needs to do in the dorms.

He coaxes the caller into thinking he's doing a good job of fucking him, and the caller rips out a long moan that turns Junki on for some reason. It senda blood pumping down to his own cock, it happens sometimes considering his job requires being sensual with callers and it's understandable. The breathing on the other line is erratic and Junki knows that the person must be so close already, and so he puts his best foot forward giving the guy a good performance. He times his moans with the guy on the other line that it kind of gets him turned on to the point he has to shift on his seat. 

The caller gets even more frantic, desperately chasing that release he wanted and Junki could hear how badly he drove him over the edge with just his moans. He feels triumphant, almost, but then the caller moansㅡno, yells out a name as he comes and Junki almost bites his own tongue in shock as the line gets abruptly cut after it.

He sits there catching his breath and sweating, as if his heart is going to jump out of his chest. He recognizes the voice and he knows the name too well, and it doesn't take a long time for the fact to sink in that yes, the caller moaned out Junki as he came and yes, the guy who he had just had phone sex with was none other than his bestfriend, Sato Keigo.


End file.
